Seiteki Akkis
by desichan17
Summary: Deidara is the new kid at school. he is poor, and pretty naiive. but he is given a girl uniform, then stumbbles apon a odd group of rahter attarctive boy.....who all fall for him...matured plus TONS of pairings based of ourhan sp high school


Seiteki Akkis

Seiteki **Akkis**

The young boy walked up the large building. He bit his lip and opened the big brown door, and headed for the office. He lightly knocked of the door marked 'office'

"come in" he poked his head in. "um…hi…" the secretary look up and smiled. "wwhy you must be the new transfer student. Deidara iwa?" "hai" welcome deidara-chan, please take a seat" she pointed to the many seats lined agans the wall. Deidara was gonna correct the woman, but was to scared. Instead he took a seat. He sighed and looked around the room. His eyes fell on a mirrir on the wall. He stared at his reflection.

He had long shiny blonde hair. It fell down past his shouldlers, the other half was up in a high pony. A long fringe covered his right eye. The visible one was bright blue. He had a slight tan, that gave of a healthy glow. He looked at his body. Even though he wore baggy pants and tee, you could tell he had a thin slender frame.

"deidara, the headmaster will see you now" deidara bit his lip and stood. He slowly walked into the room.

A Woman, maybe in her 40's was sitting at a large desk. "so you're the transfer kid?" "h-hai" the woman laughed. "relax, no need to be shy. Take a seat" she motioned to the puls seat, which deidara took. "alright, here's your schedule." She handed him some papers. "your room number is also on there. We will send all you require for your classes to your dorm. This will be your uniform." She walked over to a large closet. She glanced at deidara. "medium" she opend the door and slid open a drawer. "here ya go" she handed him some clothes in a plastic slip. Deidara took on look and blushed. "um..m-ma'am?" "yes deidara-chan?" the boy winched slightly. "this is a gril uniform un…..im a boy…." the woman blinked at the boy. "your kidding me! but…your too cute to be a boy!" deidara blushed and looked away. "b-but I am un…." the woman sighe dnad closed the closet. "well, sorry fro the confusion…but we're out of guy uniforms…you'll have to make do with that" "un?!" she laughed softly. "im sure it will be fine. Now since you came late, you don't have a roommate. be glad." This made the boy smile slightly. He was very shy, and never shared a room with another boy. he had a little sister, but she was sent to an all girl school. "well, you came a the perfect time to this school. Summer break just stated, classes wont resume till the end of summer, So, take the time and make some friends." She smiled and led the boy outside. "and we'll try to get you a new uniform soon. Please don't hezatate to ask for help. Good day deidara-ch…kun the boy smiled slightly. "thanks un…you too"

Deidara let out a sigh of relief when he finally found his dorm. He used the key and the door flew open. He stepped in and found the light switch. When the room lit up, deidara dropped his bag, along with his jaw.

The room was huge. The carpet was soft and plush. The windows were huge, letting in much sunlight. It looked over a giant lake. The bed was huge, the wardrobe stood next to it. On the other end of the room was a big vanity. The bathroom door was open, deidara could see a huge bath, and a separate shower. "wow un" he closed and locked the door, a smile painted on his sun-kissed face. "this is awesome!" he ran over to the bed and fell backwords onto it. It was like falling on a cload. Yawning, he decied to get some sleep before unpacking. If he had read the sheet right, dinner was at 6. that gave him some time to nap and unpack. Sliming, he curled up on the gaint bed.

imaybe this place wont be so bad...hopefully the kids are as nice as the rooms! /i

Deidara reluntly rose from bed. Yawning, he looked at the small clock on the end table. 5:30. he rolled his eyes and threw his few belongs into the closet. He sighed and glared at the girl uniform. It all he had to wear. Groining he threw it on. It was a short light blue skirt, with a white butten up shirt. There was a blue tie, and socks that came up to his knees. He walked over to the mirrior and looked at himself. Ok so he did have the perfect figure for the uniform…but now how would people believe he was a guy?!

As he walked through the cafeteria, everyone stopped and stared.

"who is that?!" a young boy watched with a rasied eyebrow, while his friends gasped. "wow, she's hot!" one of the other bys scolded the boy. "naruto, please use better terms. That is quite offensive to some women you know" the boy stared at the one scolding him. "….lee your so weird…."

Deidara grabbed an apple from the lunch room and left to find a quite library. He put a hand on the golden handle and opened the door. This was the third one he looked in, and it too was noise and packed. Sighing, he walked up a high staircase.

He found a big white door. Looking around, he saw the area was empty. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door. there was no noise. Smiling, he entered the room. He closed the door and turned to find an area to sit. "huh?" a few guys were in the room. "oh! um…s-sorry…." One of the boys rasied an eyebrow. "hello? Whats this?" he stood and walked over. "who are you?" he lend down slightly and eyed the blonde. The boy had spikey auburn hair, and several piercing decorated his face. grey orange eyes looked the boy over. "a new girl eh? Did you come to be entertained?" "w-what? No and im guy un!" "then why are you in a girl uniform hm?" deidara gulped. The guy was kinda scary. "t-they thought I was a girl, and were out of guy uniforms" "pein" the auburn haired man looked up. "your scaring the poor kid" deidara stole a look at his savor. He was sitting in a lounge chair with a book. He had long raven black hair that was pulled back into a low pony. Side bangs framed his pale face. onxy eyes blinked at them. Small librain like glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. Pein stood up strait. "so you didn't come here for our…services?" deidara shook his head. "shame, cause I wouldn't mind, your cute" he cupped deidaras chin in his hands. Dedar gulped and pushed the boy away. he back away into the room. A hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up with scared eyes. a tall man was behind him. he had unruly green hair, and bright yellow eyes. half of his body was white as snow, the other was black as night. "relax, we wont let him." deidara bit his lip and tried to inch away from the tall boy, when someone jumped infront of him. "HI! My names tobi!!" deidara let out a sqeel and jumped back. Tobi smiled at the boy. he had a young pale face, big onyx eyes stared at him. the boy had messy raven black hair, he kinda looked like the guy who was reading. "whats your name?" "d-deidara" tobi blinked, then gave a huge smile. "hi deidara-senpai!! Do you like cake?" "wah?" the tall boy cut in. "tobi loves to eat cake…and al sweets." "yep! I love sweets! But zetsu cuts me off sometimes." Deidara blinked at the odd child. "um….c-can I go now? I was just looking for a place to read." Pein came up to the boy again. "aw, come on. And I thought one of us would have some fun" deidara blushed and took a step away from the boy, but tripped. "ugh!" deidara fell backwords and hit a piller. "huh?" he turned and saw a large vase falling. His eyes went wdie and he dove for the vase. His finger tips grasped it, when he felt the skirt start to slid up. blushing he tried to fix it with his free hand, which made the vase slip from his grasp. "no!" it shattered as it hit the floor. Everyone stared at the boy, who went pale in shock. "p-please ill replace it un!" pein chuckled softly. "that was worth 80,000" deidara gasped, then slid on the floor to his knees. He sighed and lowered his head. "I don't have that kinda money, and it'll take forever to raise that much un!!" suddenly tobi kneeled next to the blonde. "don't worry senpai! Ill help you raise the money!" "acutlly…." They looked up at pein. "I have a better idea….you can pay it off….by being a rookie host!" "un?" tobi smiled at the boy. "a host! That's what we are. We entertain people when they come and relax at the tea shop down the hall. Its all a big secrat from th headmistress, but the students love it so they don't tell." Deidara blinked and tilted his head. "what can I do un?" pein stared at the blonde, a blush threatned. idamn he's so cute! /i

"You will also be host…a rookie one. You help us out, and we'll forget all about that silly vase." Deidara looked at he vase and sighed. He had no choice. "fine un" he was almost knocked over by tobi hugging him. "YAY! Now I have a playmate!!" the blonde blinked, then smiled softly. The guy from earlier stood and walked over to deidara. He kneeled and looked the blonde in the eyes. "he is very attractive. Im sure the girls will love him." this made pein smile. "itachi, he can also entertain our guy guests." "what un?!" itachi nodded "yes that is a good idea as well." Itachi stood and walked back to his chair, scooping up the book he was reading. "alright i have to go. See you tomorrow." "bie itachi!" tobi waved and turned back to deidara. "I have to go too senpai! Night night! He jumped and ran for the door. "tobi" he turned to zetsu. "wait up, im coming too. See ya pein" "bie" the tow boys left, leaving pein and deidara alone. Deidara stood and brushed some dirt off his legs. "i-I should get going as well un…im very sorry about the vase" pein smirked and walked over to deidara. The boy took a step back and hit the wall. "relax, im sure you'll have fun. Come here tomorrow morning….10:00." Deidara nodded and looked away. the guy was so intimidating. Pein stepped closer, his hand gently brushed the visable skin on his leg. The blonde blushed like mad. "you'll do fine, im sure of it"pein brought his face closer. Deidara quickly turned his head. "n-no un! I just met you!" pein stopped and pulled away. "your right" he let the boy go. "but now you're a host, im sure we'll get to know each other. See ya tomorrow"

deidara let out a sigh and slid to his knees.

What did he get himself into?

Deidara rose early and deicide to grab some food before heading to the crazy club.

He walked into the mess hall and went to grab and apple, but another hand snatched it first. "un?" he looked up and saw a young boy. "oh sorry, didn't see you…wait…you must be new I haven't seen you before" deidar blinked and looked at the boy. He was a good two feet taller then deidara. His skin had a blue tint, his eyes were coal black. He smiled down at deidara. "here ya go" he threw the apple to the blonde. "oh its ok un" "no please…besides you look like you could use some meat on your bones" he chuckled as he looked at the scrawny blonde, then at his own well toned body. Deidara smiled slightly and laughed. "names kisame" "deidara…um can I ask ya a question?" "sure what is it?" deidara bit his lip and looked away. he had forgotten where the room was. "do you know of this room on the upper floor?" "upper floor?" kisame eyed the blonde. Only the host club was up there. "yes…why?" "well….im suppose to meet some people up there…how do I get there" "…kid im heading up there" "really un?" deidara looked up at him with happy eyes. "could you show me the way un?" "sure"

Kisame led deidara back to the room from the day before. He entered and looked around. Pein was there, but the other boys deidara didn't know. "ah kisame, I see you met our new host" "what?" pein nodded at the man. "well good timing I guess…" kisame seemed to gaze off. "I mean his farewell ceremony is tommorw…" "un?" kisame looked down at the confused blonde. "oh! hehe…im a host too…and our senior host is leaving school tomorrow so we're having a ceremony." Deidara nodded, then turned to see the two guys he didn't know. One was playing with his gold neckless, the other was looking out the window. the first one had sliver hair that was slicked back, violet eyes stared at his neckless. He was very pale, his uniform shirt was unbuttend partly, reviling his pale, yet toned chest.

The said boy looked up and saw deidara looking at him. "what you want blondie-chan?" deidara huffed at the comment. "im a guy ya know un" the boy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "oh really? Pretty damn cute for guy…in a skirt" deidara blushed and looked away. his eyes fell on the boy looking out the window. he had messy unbrushed crimson hair that fell in his eyes, which were a rich shade of ruby. His hands were in his pockets as he stared out the window. deidara stared at the boy, then looked at pein, kisame and the silver haired boy.

i god, all the host's are so…hot…./i

Kisame cleared his throat to get the blondes attention. "deidara, This is hidan, and the guy over there is sasori" deidara nodded and let kisame lead him over to pein. "so who will be training this kid?" suddenly hidan popped over. "make me and ill fucking kill you" kisame smirked at the boy. "relax…we want him trained, not raped." Deidara's eyes went wide, and he moved closer to kisame. "relax, im kidding" deidara nodded, but still was nervouis. Suddenly something hit him. "um…you entertain guys and girls un? ao…your all bi un?" kisame blinked at the boys question. "acutlly, we have a girl host…and now you" "oh" suddenlty, hidan appered again. He was still smirking as he lend close to the blondes face. "but…we are all bi…" deidara blushed at how close he was. "

"hidan stop torturing the rookie"

they looked up and saw itachi had come in the room. "I heard about the training thing. Why not have sasori or me do it?" pein thought for a moment. "…fine…sasori!" the redhead turned away form the window. "what?" "you will train deidara here" sasori blinked and looked over at deidara. "…..whatever…." he turned back to the window. hidan rolled his eyes. "stuck up bastered" as soon as the words were spoken, a book hit his ehead. "OW! ASS!" sasori blinked and gave the boy a blank face. "don't insult me got it?" he turned and started to leave. "if you want to be 'trained' follow me" deidara nodded his head and ran after the redhead.

Sasori led the boy down the stairs to giant room that was empty. "look, i don't know how you got tyed up in this crap but ill help you." he crossed his arms over his chest. "now, every host must be sophisticated." "Un?" sasori rolled his eyes and walked over to a table and picked up a tray. "here just try to balance two of these's." sasori handed him two trays and put several books from the other tables on the trays. "now walk" deidara nodded. He walked to the other end of the room, a little wobbly other wise fine. "…hmm…good. You have good posture."

For the rest of the day, sasori taught the blonde different ways to be 'sophisticated'.

It was late evening by now. "hey sasori-san?" "…don't call me that" deidara gave him a confused look. "I mean the san thing. Don't…to formal" deidara nodded, trying to think of a good suffix. "danna un" "what?!" the blonde gave him another confused look. "what un? I mean you ARE training me." sasori sighed and put a hand on his head. "how did I put up with all day without wanting to kill someone?" deidara smiled slighty. He took that as a complete. Suddenly sasori looked up. "deidara I forgot to ask….you DO know how to ballroom dance right?" he got his answer form the blank stare. "oh great…ill have to teacher you…come here" he grabbed deidaras hand and pulled him close. diedar blushed as sasori held on of the blondes hand, the other arm wrapped around his waist. "u-un?" he listened to sasori's every word, afraid to mess up. he layed his free hand on sasori's shoulder. Outloud, sasori counted the steps as he led the blonde.

Deidara blushed as they trilled around the giant room.

Taking a chance, he decied to steal a look at sasori.

He regretted it.

From there spot, te setting sun poured a soft orange light through the window. he softened the redheads features, making him look even more handsome. His ruby eyes glistened in the light, his crimson hair seemed like it was on fire from the orange effect.

He could'nt take his eyes of the boys face.

"what?"  
deidara blinked, then looked away blushed. "n-nothing.." "tell me" sasori stooped and stared at the blonde. "is something wrong?" "n-no un, just thinking….." sasori gave him a confused face. "then why were you staring at me….your lying" deidara looked guilt in his eyes. sasori tightied the grip of his arm, making deidara press aganst the boys body. "u-un?!" "I wont let you go till you tell me why you were staring at me like that." Deidara looked away. "d-danna…i…um…." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "in this light…you looked so handsome...i could'nt look away un" deidara tore from the boys i-grip. "i-I have tog o" he turned and ran from the room, leaving a shocked redhead behind.

Deidara was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. he turned when he heard a soft knock. "come in un"

Sasori

icrap/i

the redhead walked over to the bed. "hey deidara…why did you run off like that?" "cause un…i…was…embarrassed" he looked away blushing. Sasori took a seat on the bed. "oh come on its ok" he lend close to the boy. "dei?" deidara turned and relized how close sasori was. "i..um..uh…" he scooted back a bit. "you should'nt be so close un, people will think your into guys." Sasori rolled his eyes and frowned. "look deidara I taught you all I could in one day. Tomorrow is the cere?mony. Im not sure what they have planned for you yet…but be ready for anything k?" he stole a look out the window. "…im sorry for making you unconfertable…ill work on that" he stood and was about to leave, but he turned quickly. "by the way….im not into girls, they don't intrigue me. but…" he stood and smirked. "you intrigue me very much" he smiled and left the room. Deidara stared at the door, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

Pein looked up as sasori entered the room. "sasori…took a while.." "I taught him ballroom dancing, and everything else. He's ready for hosting…what do you have planned for him tomorrow?" pein smiled. "well, he's our new 'girl' remember?" everyone had be informed deidara was a guy…besides hidan. "so 'she's' gonna give the farewell kiss" sasori rolled his eyes. "your messed up you know that?"

Deidara looked up as there was another knock on his door. "come in un" this time it wasn't sasori, but a girl. "un?" she smiled and walked father in the room and deidara got a good look at her. She had shiny blue hair that just fell on her shoulders, the rest was up in a bun. A white flower was tucked in her hair. Her grey-blue eyes looked him over. "hey! Im konan. The other girl host" deidara opned his mouth, but she winked at him. "I know, its the act we gotta keep up. im good huh?" deidara smiled at the girl and nodded. "I came here to tell you what you will be doing for the ceremony." 'Un?" the girl smiled and took a seat on the bed. "your gonna be giving the farewell kiss" "un?!" konan tilted her head. "whats wrong?" "well….." deidara blushed and gently pushed his index fingers "together. "i-it will be my first kiss un" "what? A cute thing like oyu never had a first kiss?" "no…" she gave him a soft smile. "its ok, when you see him ya wont mind. I know your gay" the blonde turned red and looked away. "bi un" she chuckled softly. "like other damnable guy at this school. Though the guys might freak…" "about what un?" "hearing your bi and the first kiss thing." Deidara tilted his head"what do you mean un?" "on nothing dear…I gotta get going taa!" she smiled and left the room.

i deidara you fool, they would want to be your first kiss./i

The next morning, deidara awoke to a slight nugging on his shoulder. He yawned and sat up. "un?" a young boy stared at him. He had tan skin, scars covered his face. his bright green eyes stared at deidara, his inky black hair fell just past his shoulders. "up" deidara blinked and yawned. "who are you? a host?" "yes. Kakuzu now up…konan ill help you get ready for the ceremony." At that moment kisame and konan entered the room. "hey dei! Whats up?" "ready for the ceremony?" kakuzu took one look at the blue haired pair and left the room. Deidara stood form bed and looked over at kisame with a blush. 'um…I have to change un" "what? Oohh sorry" kisame laughed and left the room. Konan smiled and walked over to deidara. "here this will be your host uniform" she held out a pile of clothes. "here, ill help you change"

After a bit, kisame knocked on the door. "konan, some of the guys are here, its time" itachi, sasori and pein came to receive the blonde. Hidan was entertaining the guests. The door opened and konan came out. "come on dei! Don't be shy" there as a muffled comment then they heard footsteps. Deidara stuck his head out of the room. "do I have to un?" "but dei! Ya look sooo cute!" the blonde sighed. He bit his lip and stepped out. A blush spread on his face as the members saw him.

He wore a light blue shirt, the cut was low that would revile some chest if he was a girl, it was tight and hugged his girl-like curves. There was a short black skirt, black shoes and light blue socks that went up to his knees. A black choker decorated his neck.

All the guys stared at the blonde. He blushed more. "it looks bad I know un" konan stole a look at the guys.

i deidara…your so dense. They're praticly drooling!/i

true, kisame's jaw was dropped, and pein was resisting the urge to pull the blonde back into the room. Itachi coughed slighty, he could almost feel the nosebleed. Only sasori 'seemed' fine. Exept hecouldnt take his eyes off the boy. "come on guys! To the ceremony!" konan grabbed deidars hand and dragged him after her.

inote to self…don't leave deidara alone with the guys hosts./i

They finally arrived at the main hall where the ceremony was being held. Tons of kids filled the area. Down at the bottem of the stairs, hidna was tallkng to a young man. Deidara had a clear view of the man. No wonder he was a host. The said man was tall, with handsome features. He had grey hair that as spikey to the side slighty, his coal black eyes sparkled with amusement. Konan led deidara to the stair ell, as the guys took there places below. Konan cleared her thought and hinan looked up. "oh! guys guys!! The new chicks here!" hidan ran up the stairs. "come on" nervouis, deidara walked down the stairs. he blushed as he got closer to the man. "aliright kid, go" he gave a slight push.

Deidara walked up to the man. He smiled don at the blonde."hey there, deidara right? Kakashi. My they got a cute one." He blushed and cursed his shyness. Kakashi chuckled slightly. Hidan was droning on with some speech, so kakashi took the chance to talk to deidara. "you dont really want to kiss me do you?" deidara getly shook his head. "good. I have a plan…just paly along" he gave deidara a ink as hidan finished. "and no! we say good bie to a great host with a kiss from our rookie host!" he waved a hand to the pair. Deidar looke dup kakashi who smiled. Kakashi pulle dhte blonde close, as if to kiss, then stopped. Suddenly he took a step back and took a deep breath. "dear friends! I am sorry to ruin tradition! But alas! I can not kiss this young girl, for then I would be betraying my hearts one true love!"

Konan almost fainted. "what the hell is he doing?!"

Kakashi smiled slightly and inked at deidara once more. He layed the back on his forehead and tilted his head back. "you see I had a plan. Ith this ceremony, I would kiss my fair maiden and take her as my own..that is…if she will have me" his hadsnatched a rose from a vase, sending rose peddles in the room. He walked over to group of girls and held out the rose. "oh my dear beautiful, please except this token of my love, and allo my lips to bless with a kiss from an angel" his hand shot out and pulled a young brunette girl form the group "my fair anko" the girl blushed and looked away. "couldn't have just said you liked me could you?" he smirked at her. "and aste such good monologue? Heavens no…so will you take me?" the girl put a finger to her lips in thought. "claim you now, or let you leave and have some hussy try to have you….hm…" suddenly she pulled him into a deep kiss. The boy smirked and scooped her up bridal style. "with these ords, I bid you all, ado" he turned and walked away, anko still in his arms. Everyone watched in shock as he walked out the door san to the waiting limo. Suddenly, konan ran on the stairs to the doorway where people ere looking outside. "'kashi ya ass ya better write!!" already in the limo, he and anko stood out the sunroof. They blew kisses as the two drove off. Konan turned and looked at a very shocked deidara. "welp dei, guess ya still have your kiss to look forward to huh?" she smiled and looked as the other hosts came over. Sasori stared out the door. "what the hell does he smoke again?" konan rolled her eyes. "a sasori! Always the joker" she smiled and hit his back. A little too hard. He started to fall forward, so his foot shoot out to regain balance. Bad idea. His foot landed on some rose pedels. He let out a gasp as he slid and fell face first….right into deidara.

Every watched and gasped.

They landed on the floor, they're lips toghter.

Koana let out a sqeek, her hands covered her mouth. "oh my god!! Deidara im soo sorry!!" the tow boys sat up and blushed like mad, looking away from each other. Zetsu rasied an eyebrow at the girls crazy concern. "konan it was only a kiss." Konan took a deep breath. "It as deidara's first" "WHAT?!" all the guys glared at the young girl who gulped, then they all glared at sasori. Deidara stood and smiled slightly. "…well at least I wont forget it un….the man was weird," the group smiled and started to laugh.

After everyone settled don, they headed back to they're rooms to change into their regaulr clothing. They never ore there host uniforms just anywhere.

Deidara was going into his room, closing the door, when sasori walked up to him. "um dei?" the blonde blinked, then opened the door wider. Sasori smile dand walked into the room. "deidara…about earler…im sorry" "its ok danna un" he smiled and looked away. "acutlly, ven though it was short…." He turned red once more. "it wasnt that bad." Sasori rasied and eyebrow, then smirked. Suddenly he pressed deidara to the wall, and kissed him deeply. Dedaras eyes went wide, but he didn't pull away. sasori ran his tounge over the boys lower lips, gently he parted the boys lips. He explored the boys mouth, a soft moin escaped the blondes mouth. Suddenly he pulled away. "hwo was that?" it was a pant from lack of air. Deidara gulped and looked into the ruby eyes. "a-amazing un" saosir smiled. "good….if only I could claim you" "un?" sasori had yet to let go of the blondes wrists which were pinned to the wall. Sasori took the chance and stole a look at the blonde's body. The outfit showed off his girl-like figure so well. "dei…the others would kill me…just…be careful ok? I mean…" he sighed n let the boy go. "…ill see you tomorrow…..lets keep the kiss between us k?" deidara blinked in confusion. "un?" "….i don't want you to get hurt" with that he left the confused boy. he sighed and changed into his day clothes.

Soon, konan came into his room. "hey dei! Im gonna get some ice cream wanna come?" "sure un!"

The two were sitting in the park enjoying the frozen treat while deidara told her about what sasori said. "dei…you really cant till can you?" "un?" konan took a deep breath. "are you a virgin?" "UN?!" "well?" the blush told her yes. "deidara…your so innocent its so cute! That's why sasori's worried. Listen…if one of the guys try anyhitng your not ready for…tell me and…ill kick some ass k?" the blonde smiled slightly. "im still confused un, but ill keep that in mind." Konan smiled back, then saw something out of the corner of her eye. "OH LOOK!" she pointed down the way to a small store.

Candy

"lets go!" she grabbed the boys hand and they ran off.

As they looked around the dream-like store, all thoughts off the past conversation dissappered. As did they're money.

"YOU BROUGHT ME CANDY!" deidar was glomped by a over happy tobi. They bought everyone candy bags. After handing them out, it was around dinner time. Deideara decied to pass on the food and headed back to his room. Making herself his new 'gardian' she check in on him.

the blonde was on his bed, ith a ook which he was writing in. "deidara?" "epp!" he slammed the book and threw it under the pillow. "w-wat un?" "…didedra what was that?" "nothing!" she smirked and dove for the pillow. After ten mintues, she on. It was a dark blue book, with ligt blue pen it said 'deidaras property' "OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A DIARY!" 'KONAN!!" the blonde chased the girl around the room, then glomped her. "give me! he snatched the book, then chucked it behind him on the bed. "please don't tell the others…they'll make fun of me." she sighed, then her stomache groled. "fine…but im going to eat" she gave him a quick hug "tata dei! See you tommorw!" she smirked as she closed the door.

I dei…they would kill to see what you wrote about them...this should be fun/i

she let a cruel smile come on her face as she started to plot.

Time skip

Its been about 3 weeks since deidara joined the host club. His training was done, and no he was helping with the guests. The hardest part was to keep them thinking he was a girl. well…not too hard with his uniform on, but still he keeped the image up.

Over the weeks, all the guys fell for the blonde more and more. And deidara still had no idea.

It was around time to close the little tea area the host club worked, when konan caught itachi staring at deidara again. "hey itachi….did you know deidara has a diary? He seems to write in it a lot"

"konan!" she lookeo up and saw deidara waved to her. "im gonna head to my room its pretty late." "ok dei! See ya tomorrow!" itachi sighed and put don the tray he as carrying. "konan you're a bitch yak no that?" "no just evil" he was about to leave when a rolled up towel hit him. "ow!" "then don't insult me" she smirked and turned to put the trya away while the boy glared and left.

Deidara looked up at the knock on the door. "come in un" itachi walked in. "oh! hey itachi un! whats up?" he smiled from the bed. He was wearing a over sized shirt that fell to his knees. "hey deidara….i..uh..wanted to see you" "for what un?" itachi walked over and took a seat on the bed. "wo dei, you really are dense. Or just that innocent." He stood and deidara followed him. he was confused and wanted to understand what the boy meant. Itachi walked over to the wall and slid the light switch down. "itachi un? why did you turn off the lights?" the said boy grabbed the blondes hand and pushed hinmm onto the bed, itachi kneeled over him. "your so vulnerable, im surprised I lasted this long" he looked in the blue eyes. "u-un?" he lend down as kissed the boy. deidara was shocked, but oddly liked it. He felt himself start to kiss back" itachi smirked. He started to deepen the kiss, his hands slid down to the bottem of the huge shirt. "dei….i have to have you" he pulled off the boys shirt, along with his on. Deidara blushed since now he was in underwear, and itachi still had pants. The said boy saw this and laughed. "good I love it when you blush" he pulled off the rest of his and deidara clothes. Well, now it was obvois what was going on, but what wasn't was if the blonde wanted it or not.

II shouldn't be doing this!...i mean….its wrong…right?/i

his thoughts were cut off by itachi kissing down his neck, cold hands slidding down his chest. Deidara shivered at the touch, but liked it. He gave a confused face when itachi put three fingers to his mouth. Itachi lend down and breathed in his ear. "suck" deidar was confused, but listened. He ran his tounge over the three digits, till each was slick. The raven-haired boy nodded, then put them at the blondes entrance. "this might hurt" the blonde gasped as two fingers entered him. he clentched his teeth in pain. "shh, it'll get better I promise" he started to thrust his fingers, and just when deidara was starting to get use to it, he enetered the third finger. Deiedara gasped as the digits thrust into his body. "i-itachi un" the boy lend down and kissed away the tears. "shh, relax" he pulled his fingers from the boy. deidara gave him a confused and almost disappointed look. "so you do want this don't you?" the blonde blushed slightly. "good" he positioned himself in front to the boys entrance. "this may hurt dei" the blonde let out a gasp as itachi entered him. he tightly closed his eyes. it hurt so bad. The uchiha gently kissed him, then slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in. deidara let out a cry, itachi grew restless. "are your ready dei?" "h-hai" the uchiha smirked. "good" he started to thrust faster. Dedars hands gripped the blankets, his knuckles turned white. "….i-itachi…" the sai boy looked down at the blonde.

His hair was out of the pony, so it was spread around him like a halo o gold, his skin was slicked with sweat as he moined the others name.

That scene was enough to cause the uchiha to go over. He slammed harder into the young boy. "ITACHI!" he found the blondes sweet spot. He hit that spot over and over, causing moins to spill from both boys.

Deidara let out a cry, and his grip tighted on the blankets as he came over their stomaches. Itachi let out a soft moin and came into the boy. panting, itachi pulled out and layed next to the boy. deidara, also panting, curled up as a cold draft came in from the window. smirking, itachi pulled the blonde close, and threw the blanket over they. He gently kissed the boy, who gladly returned it.

After a bit, they started to drift off. In his sleep, deidara had rolled over and layed his head on itachi's chest. He smiled and storked the blondes hair. He was so damn cute. Itachi sighed and slid out form under the boy. konan would kill him if she found them in bed. He would explain it to the blonde later. He got dressed and headed back to his room.

Deidara yawned and opened his eyes. "man what a dream un" he sat up and the blanket fell. He squeaked and covered himself. "oh shit un! it was real!!" he blushed and quickly ran to get some clothes on.

Wehnt hat was done, deidara sighed and took a seat on the bed. "guess he'll want it to be secret like danna un…but…I gotta tell konan….i just wont tell her who!" he smiled and stood, wincing at the pain. "oh shit, that hurts un!" he laughed softly. "itachi's rough"

Everyone looked up as deidara came into the host room. It was Saturday, so they were hanging out up there. "hey dei!" tobi glomped the boy. "h-hi tobi" he scanned the room, and blushed when he saw itachi who smirked at him. konan sa this an noted it. "alright guys, why don't we go out?" there as a choir of 'yas'

\everyone left the room, but konan held itachi back. "what was that?" "what?" "early…deidara was blushing ang the look you gave him" itachi gave her a toothy smile. "…i…lets say I took his v-card last night" konan almost fainted. "oh my god! Ill beat you to a bloody pulp!" "he liked it" this made her jaw hit the floor "w-what?" "don't owrry only you know and only you WILL know got it?" he smirked and walked away from the shocked girl.

I god damn it dei, now all the guys are gonna try to have you…I have my work cut out for me/i

she sighed and followed the group to the outing

Deidara sighed and layed down in the soft grass. He peeled the wrapping from his fudgesicle and started to absent mindedly lick it.

It was then that hidna walked over.

"yo dei i….holy SHIT!" his hand flew to his nose. "hidan?" deidara sat up, but the ice cream slid and landed on his shirt. "aw fuck un" "um..its ok…you can borrow one of my shirts." "really un!" he jumped up and threw his arms around the silver haired boys neck. "thanks un!" hidan blushed and looked away. "ya yaa…come on"

deidara happly looked around the boys room. Hidan watched as deidara looked around his room. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back. "dei" the blonde was gonna turn, when hefelt arms wrap around him. "take your clothes off" "un?" hidan smirked. He started to slid the boys shirt up. "you need to change right?" "oh right un…but I can do it my self un" hidan ignored him and pulled the shirt off. He wrapped his armsn around the boy, pressing the blondes back to his chest. He started to kiss the boys neck. "hy do you have to be so damn cute?" deidara blushed at the kissing. "h-hidan un? what are you doing?" hidan took a step forward and gently prees deidar to the wall. He contuied kissing the blondes neck. "I want you soo bad." He slid his hands down the boys back. "so fucking bad" his fngers gripped the hem of the blondes skirt. "u-un?" hidan smirked and pulled the blonde over to the bed. He pulled off his own shirt and pants. Deidar sat on the bed, blushing at the stripping boy. "hidan! W-what are you?..." then it hit the innocent boy. "o-oh" hidan smirked and crawled over to the boy. "lets have some fun dei…lets see how good the mouth really is" deidara tilted his head to the side. "un?" hidan layed his back the bed headrest, and brought deidara close to him. the blonde looked don and blushed like mad, he finally knew what hidan ment. "i-i…" he put a close fist to his mouth and blushed. "h-hidan….i….ive never…." The boy smirked. "relax" he out a hand on the boys head and pushed it down. Still unsure, deidara gulped and put his mouth over the others member. hidan closed his eyes and kepp his hand on the boys head. Deidara thought about eh popsicle from early, and relized that was the cause of this. He started to run his tounge over the hot skin, running shivers though the silver-haired boy. he gripp the blondes ahir and pushed down, making the blonde take him in more. Dedar almost gaged, but recovered. He started to suck, and heard hidan start to moin. Hidan felt his body heat up and gripped the blondes hair harder, caushgin deidara to suck harder. He moined loudly, and came into deidaras mouth. "un?!" deidara sat up, but hidan caught him in a kiss, forcing him to swallow the white substance. When they pulled away deidara gave hinda a funny look. "i…swallowed it un" he looked confused and sick. Hidna smirked and kissed the boys once more. "god your so fucking innocent its adorable" he rolled over so he was ontop of the blonde. He kissed deidears colorbone, gently nipping at it. His hands slid down and started to slid off the skirt.

A knock echoed form the door

Hidan cursed and sat up. "quick, get dressed" he threw on his pants just as the door opened. Deidara stood, gripping his ice cream stained shirt. Hidan too was holding his shirt, not having put it on yet. Kakuzu walked in and rasied an eyebrow. "…wahts going on?" hidan coughed to get his attention. "deidara here spilled ice cream on his shirt, so I was going to give him mine, but this is the only clean one I got. Here dei" he threw his shrit at the blonde. Deidara caught it and quickly pulled on the baggy shirt. "t-thanks un….i gotta go!" he ran from tehrom, but kakuzu caught him around the waist. "un?" "wait for me outside"

After deidara left, kakuzu walked up to hidan. "I know your into him, hell we all are….i wouldn't mind having him for a night…but that desnt mean he can steal you from me" he gripped hidans shoulder and kissed the silver haired boy passionately. He pulled away and walked into the hall.

"you. come. Now." Kakazu led dedara back to the blonde room. "did you and hidan do anything?" "n-no un" "….fine…." he grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled up, so they're faces were mere inches apart. "don't think about stealing hidan from me blondie" "un? what are you talking about kakuzu? y-your scaring me un!" he blinked then sighed. "sorry" he let go and deidara sighed with relief. That scared the shit out of him. kakuzu looked the blonde over. "your too cute fro your own kid, ontop of that so innocent" he took a step forward, causing deideara to back into the wall. "someone ill take advangage of that ya know" he stepped close, deidara blushed and adverted the older boys gaze. "um…im gonna go in ym room now un" he turned but kakuzu pulled him back. "whoa hold on there!" deidara gave a scared glance into the bright green eyes. "I know you lied back there. what did you two do?" "n-nothing un!"

"whats going on?!"

they turned and saw konan. She out her hands on her hips and glared at kakuzu. "hey! Leave dei alone you bastered!" she walked over and pulled the blonde towards her in a protective hug. "leave before I kick your ass got it?!" the boy rolled his eyes. "whatever. I was just asking a question" he turned and left the two. Konan sighed and hugged deidara close. "its ok…your safe now." Deidara didn't relize he had been crying. He tightly hugged the girl back. She glared at where kakuzu had been.

i come near him again and ill cut it off ya horny bastered/i

Deidara sighed and let the cold breeze hit his face. he was sitting in a tree, trying to clear his head.

I im such a…..monster…ive..kinda slept with two guys….my friends…and sasori..h-he…/i

the blonde gulped, then tightly closed his eyes.

i god everyones gonna think im a whore….i mean.. didn't MEAN to sleep with them…its just…happened. Worse is that I liked it./i

he wrote these words in the dark blue notebook he always kept hidden. That said book slammed shut when he heard a twig snap. He quickly hid the book in the inside pocket in his loose jacket. He turned and saw someone climb onto the branch he was currently on. Itachi.

He gave a slight smile. "hey itachi un. whats up?" the boy frowned at him. "sasori was going to let you help us today…but you never showed. We were nervous" the blonde blinked, then looked at the watch on the said uchiha's wrist. His eyes went wide. "12!? Oh my god!!" he had been in the tree since 9 that morning when he snuck out. "wait…how did you find me?" itachi smiled slightly. "konan. She told me you loved to sit in the trees around here" deidara smiled and nodded. "yes…im sorry for worring you all un, I truly am!" the blonde looked up at him with big eyes. "is there anyway I could make it up to you guys?" itachi gulped and looked away. the blonde was just itoo/i cute.

"i-its fine….lets just get back ok?" deidara nodded, then watched as itachi jumped off the branch. Deidara went to also jump, but his foot landed on some moss. "eep!" he fell backwords off the branch. Itachi moved quickly and caught the boy in his arms. "deidara! Are you…ok?" the said blonde took a deep breath, and clanged to itachi s shirt. "y-ya…that w-was scary un" he looked up and blushed. Itachi was holding him bridle style, they're faces were so close. "i-itachi un?" the uchiha hugged the boy closer to him. "lets get you back inside."

Itachi carried deidara all the way up to his room. When they walked into the room, itachi gently layed deidara on the bed. "i-itachi un…why did you carry me?" the poor boy was blushing like mad. "i….thought of a way you can repay us…well at least me" "un?" itachi climbed onto the bed, kneeling over deidara. He lend down and planted kisses on the young boys neck. Deidara blushed the crazy, making itachi laugh. "deidara…this isn't the first time. No need to be shy." The blonde still blushed, but kissed back. "..i-itachi un…."

Black shoes cause the fresh green grass the bend as it hit the ground. They stopped when they came to a dark blue book. A hand reached and picked the book up, light blue writing showed. ideidaras property/i

Deidara let a sigh escape his lips. His head was laying on itachis chest, both covered in a layer of sweat. They panted, trying to catch they're breath's. itachi pulled deidara up to eye level and kissed him deeply. "god your hot…espaically like this" deidara blushed and looked away. "w-we should go find the others un…..they might get worried again." Itachi sighed and nodded. "good idea." He sat up. when deidara sat up, he was pulled into itachis lap, who kissed his neck. "I cant control myself when im around you….i just always want to drag you in here and have you" deidara was bright red by now. "i-itachi un!" he sighed and with one last deep kiss, relished the boy.

The two walked into the room where the host club hung out. "there you are!" konan hugged the blonde. "I was worried!" deidara tried to hid the pain as she hugged him, his back hurt like hell. "i-im sorry un" she sighed and let him go. "well…its alright. As long as nothing bad happened." "no…nothing bad happened…it was wonderful" itachi had cut into the conversation. None noticed deidaras blush cause they were staring at itachis smirk.

They decied to ignore it.

I deidaras diary eh? Oh im gonna have fun with this…./i a smile crepped up on the shadowed face.

"Deidara…stay please" everyone had gone, but pein had asked the young blonde to stay behind. The blonde bit his lip and stood next to the couch, waiting for what pein had to say. iim in trouble/i he looked up with worried eyes. pein sttod infront of the boy, looking into his worried blue eyes. "so deidara….why were you so late?" "i….um…cloud watching un" the boy raised an eyebrow. "you serious?" the blonde nodded. Pein sighed and shook his head. "damn kid…what are we gonna do with you?" he smiled and put a hand on deidaras shoulder. He took a step forward and lend down slightly. "well at least you wernt causing any trouble….cause then you'd get in trouble….and we'd have to bail you out of it" "un?" pein smiled and stood up strait. "dei…we all care about you. and we don't want to see you getting hurt. Even I care about you" deidara smield softly. "thank you pein-sama…your to kind" pein blinked, almost blushing at the cute smile the blonde gave him.

Sasori was about to walked into his room when he saw a note on his door. "huh?" he took the envolpe off the opened it as he closed the door, locking the world out. He walked over and flipped on his light, then took a seat on his bed. There were two sheets of paper. The smaller one had small bold writing.

iEver wonder what he REALLY thinks? Well here ya go.

Just think of me….as your little…'messenger'/i

Sasori stared at the paper, then unfolded the second piece of paper. He knew this writing. It was deidaras. All the letters had a nice curve to them. ilike the blonde's nice curves…/i sasori blushed then shook his head, trying to rid the thought. ibad sasori! Bad sasori!/i sighing, he started to read the paper, he's blush grew worse.

IMan this host cub is weird. But…there are some things I like about it…like danna. I knowits bad…but I really like danna. unlike the others like itachi….he…respects me.

he did kiss him….i wish he would again….i felt…right…not like when hidan kissed me…I felt so….weird but when it was sasori….i don't know. Im just fooling myself. He would never wanna be with someone like me. I mean…not now….im tainted. /i

he stared at the paper for what seemed like hours. i h-he….likes me….wait…tinted?.../i he reread it. When his eyes scanned itachi, then hidan his eyes went wide. ithey didn't!/i he stood and closed the envolpe. He shoved it under his mattress, then ran out of the room.

"p-pein?" the said aburn haired boy pulled deidara into a tight hug, kissing him. "why do you have to be so fucking hot?" the blonde gulped and struggled. "p-pein we should be doing this…its wrong….please un" pein held his hug. "relax dei…I know you slept with itachi AND hidan" he kissed the boy again. "n-no…I mean…yes..but…it was rong…I shouldn't have….please don't make me feel worse then I already do un" pein blinked then looked at the boy. "what?" "the more I do stuff like thi sun….i feel tinted" pein smirked nad pushed them both onto the couch. "deidara…its fine. Its not like your cheating on anyone….your just having some fun…now" he pinned the boy down and slowly started to undress him. "just once…hows that?"

deidara shivered as his shirt was removed. "your lying un" pein smirked as he pulled off his won shirt and pants. "you know me well"

"KONAN!" the blue haired girl opened the door to her room. "sasori?" the by gently pushed his way into her room. "I gotta tell you something"

"WHAT!" he nodded and layed down on the bed, while konan sat crossed legged next to him. "wait…so you kissed him?" sasori nodded. "but that's it…but those other two…" konan sighed sadly. "knowin deidara…he as too shy to say no….poor kid, if he cant push them away…he's gonna turn into the guys toy or something." Sasori sat up. "im also to scold. I too have a fancy for the boy" konan smiled. "who doesnt? Have you seen him? he's so cute!!" sasori sighed and stood. Konan blinked and also stood. "sasori…you really like him….?" "yes…more then those who just want to…sleep with him…I actually care about him: his fist twitched. :the thought…of them just using him,……" he gritted his teeth. "if they hurt him….in anyway….i…I think ill kill them……" konan layed a hand on sasori's shoulder. "he needs someone like you" sasori blinked, then smiled. The girl smiled back and hugged him. "thanks konan….your the best" "I know"

Deidara tried to even his breathing as he pulled the light blue sweater over the black skirt. Pein smirked and watched the boy, who blushed like his face was naturally red. "s-stop staring un…." "I cant…..your so hot…." He walked over and kissed the blondes cheek.

They pulled away quickly as the door opened. "pein?" konan popped her head in. "dei! I was looking for you! come on I have a surprise for ya!" she smiled and pushed dedara out of the room. She turned and glared at the aburn haired man. "if you harmed him in anyway ill make you wish you were dead got it?" pein raised an eyebrow. "you PSMing?" he ducked form the flying shoe. "okok. Besides I didn't 'hurt' him…though he might limp…" konan glared at the man. "pig" she slammed the door and smield at deidara. "come de…lets go back to my room. I wanna talk to you" thr boy nodded. He had a sad look in his eyes. he walked, his head hung low slightly. Konan bit her lip as she looked at him. Ihe really doesn't like them duing that to him….i HAVe to stop it! My new mission! And ill get sasori to help!/i they walked into the girls room. "konan?" the girl gave him a tight hug. "deidara….they ont use you anymore…I swear…" the blonde bit his lip, tears filled his eyes. "i-i…you know?" "yes…someone sent sasori a letter." "danna knows un?!" no more tears fell. "he must hate me" "no" sasori stepped out from his 'hiding' place "atully, im worried. I feel bad for you. but don't worry…im gonna help you dei. Ill make them stop as will konan." The blonde broke down and slid to his knees. He buryed his face in his hands. Konan kneeled and hugged him, he layed his head on her shoulder and cryed. Sasori kneeled next to the boy, gently rubbing his back. "shh….its ok to cry….its ok…" konan gave sasori a soft smile.

ithis is the kind of guy deidara needs. Someone gentle….who loves him…for him…not his body or looks….but HIM /i

Deidara sighed and got dressed for the day. It was a weekend so he didn't have to wear the host uniform. He pulled on some jeans and a baggy black top.

igod it feels good to be out of a skirt/i

he sighed and walked out of the room. "I wonder if anybody's up…" pushing away the thought he walked off campus to the nearby lake.

Zetsu yawned and walked out of his room. He noticed a small envolpe. "wahts this?" he ripped open the top and pulled out two piece of paper. "my…messenger?" raising an eyebrow, he looked at the second sheet.

iwell, ive finally met all the hosts. Ive gotten to know them really well to! One of them insists on calling me senpai…its kinda cute…but so is the kid. Tobi is really friendly ith everyone…he's closest to zetsu though….zetsu is kinda quite…but kinda hot too…./i

the yellow eyes went wide, then narrowed as he smiled. "…I think I should find tobi…."

Deidara was sitting on the edge of the lake, his toes dipped in the icy cold water. He noticed a reflection in the water behind his. "un?" he turned and saw a happy smile. "hi senpai!" deidara blinked, then smiled. "hey tobi…I didn't know you were out here un" "hai…me and zetsu!" he moved to the side and zetsu stepped forward. "hello" the blonde smiled and stood. Tobi held out his hand. "senpai! Youll never guess what me and zetsu found!" he grabbed deidaras hand and ran into the woods. "whoa! Tobi relax un!" zetsu rolled his eyes and walked after them.

Konan walked into the blondes room. "what the fuck?!" he wasn't there. She turned and walked to the host. On her way, she saw sasori. The redhead looked worried. "sasori?" he held up the piece of notepaper. "I found this on the floor in tobi's room when I went to wake him up" konan grabbed the paper and read its contents. "that's not good" she looked up at the boy. "zetsu wasn't in his room…nor is tobi..oh fuck!" they both exchanged scared look's then started to run to the main entrance of the school.

"tobi un? what are you doing?" tobi had stopped infront of an old tree and was running his hands long the bark. "Here it is!" deidara noticed that where tobi's hand was, there was a block nailed to the tree. "come on senpai! Its cool!" the happy boy started up the makeshirt ladder. The blonde sighed and followed, zetsu behind him.

they climbed up to a small wooden hhouse with a square in the bottme of it. They climbed through and tobi helped deidara up, then they helped zetsu. It was very spacious…and empty. "an old student must have made this un" tobi nodded and crawled over to a small cut out in thw wood…probely a window. "cool! Look!" deidara crawled over and looked out. You could see the lake, and the school, with the entire forest. They were higher up then the blonde had thought. Zetsu came over to the two. "don't get too close…you might fall. Tobi nodded and moved back. Diedar tried to back up, but the bottme of his pants got caught on a loose nail. "aww man un!" zetsu sighed and looked at the blonde. :your helpless" he gently yanked the fabric. It didn't budge. Zetsu glared at the pants. "come on…" he yanked again, but nothing happened. "its stuck zetsu?" tobi was now next to deidara, also staring at the bottem of the pants. The boy let out a annoyed sigh. "deidara im gonna have to yank on it hard. "its ok un…thanks for helping….ill cut it" "no..please…I can get it." Deidara blinked, then smiled. "ok un! I trust you" zetsu smiled slightly. He gripped the stuck fabric tightly. He yanked down, there was a slight rip spund, but it slid off, followed by a sqweek form the blonde. Zetsu looked up to see what was wrong. He had yanked so hard, the pants actually slid off the blondes hips, reviling the top of his underwear. "u-un!" the blonde blushed like mad. He grabbed the hem of the pants and yanked up, covering the just flashed skin. Tobi tilted his head to the side, then laughed. "aww look! Senpai's shy!!" zetsu crawled over and smirked. "oh really now?" the blonde looked away form the two boys. "s-stop teasing me un!" tobi giggled as he poked the blondes forehead. 'but senpai! Your so fun to tease…besides your cute when you blush!" "c-cute un?" by now zetsu was even closer. He inched forward, and knocked the blonde on to his back, ith himself kneeling over the boy. "yes deidara….very very cute" the blonde blinked and let out an unsure sqweek. "w-what are you doing zetsu un?" the green haired boy smirked. "oh de…your so naïve" he lend down so he was mere inches from the boy. deidara blushed and turned his head to face tobi. "tobi..help un" he slid out form under the taller man and sat up. tobi blinked, watching zetsu. Deidara backed up aganst the wall of the tree house. Tobi inched closer to the blonde. "are you scared senpai?" he nodded slightly. "z-zetsu…it seemed…like he was gonna…" "cause I was" he kneeled in front of the boy. he put a firm hand on the blondes shoulder. "z-zetsu?! T-tobi help!" the raven haired boy just sat there, then smiled. "oh! now I get it zetsu-san" the boy smirked and crawled closer to the blonde. "very good tobi…now as for you…" he closed the space between them with a harsh kiss. Deidara yelped and tried to back away, but the wall stopped him. when zetsu pulled awaya, deidara tried to run. He slid from the mans grasp, only to run into tobi. "t-tobo un! do something!" he pleaded with his eyes as he gently held the boys arm. Tobi would help him right? The boy blinked and stared at deidara. Guess not. "senpai…he only kissed you…like this…" tobi grabbed deidaras shoulder and kissed him. diedar was able to escape from the boys grasp. "tobi un!...what…why?" deidara inched towards the way out of the tree house. "not so fast." Zetsu wrapped an arm around the blondes waist, pulling him close. "n-no un! I wanna go back un!" tobi smiled at the blonde. "but senpai! We haven't played yet!" "ya dei…we havnt 'played' yet" the words sent a shiver of fear though the boy.

the two teens had split up. they met back at the main door. "I didn't find him anywhere ! not even outside!" sasori looked around nervously. "dei…where are you?"

the blonde let out a surprised cry when zetsu pinned him to the ground. He held the blondes wrist toghter in on hand, then other pulled off the blondes shirt. "tobi" the boy nodded and took the shirt. He gently tied the blondes hands together using the said clothing. Deidara's eye went wide, and he started to struggle. "n-no uN! let me go! Let me go un!!" zetsu smirked and kissed the boy to silence him. he pulled away and looked over at tobi. "he's quite loud tobi…maybe we should go with plan b…" tobi gave a small smirk. Deidara had never seen this side of tobi…and he was scared. He threw the boy a pleading look. "please tobi un! h-help me!!" tobi crawled over to the boy. "don't orry deidara-senpai…we're not gonna hurt you….relax…" he layed the blondes head in his lap, gently stroking the blonde hair. "we'll be gentle" now the blue eyes were filled with fear.

Sasori had looked everywhere. Konan was gently clinging to his arm. "do you think he's safe?" konan looked at the boy and smiled. "well…all htree are missing…knowing tobi he probley begged zetsu to get him ice cream…then wanted deidara to come along. That blonde is such a sweetheart he probley said yes." She gave him a smile, but sasori could tell she as also trying to convince herself as well. ideidara…..please let that be true…pelase…/i

The blonde was helpless. Zetsu was knelling over him, and tobi had his hands tyed. He couldn't move. He bit his lip and looked away when zetsu gently kissed his neck. "n-no un" the boy moved father down the blonde. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops. "NOI NO UN! NO!!" zetsu slid off the pants and underwear, leaving the boy bare. Zetsu started to undress as well. "tobi" the boy nodded and made deidara sit up. he gently turned the boy, so he was sitting on his knees. Zetsu placed a hand on the boys hip. Tobi kneeled infront of the blonde. He slid of his pants and boxers, leaning his lower reagions bare infront of the blonde. Deidara understood why. "please tobi no un!" the blonde tightly closed his mouth and tried to inch away. zetsu took the chance and forced himself into the young blonde. Deidara let out a load gasp. Tobi took the chance and forced deidara to take him in. he gripped the blondes hair, so he was forced to stay. Deidara still tried to pull away, still otbi yanked his hair. He let out a muffled cry, but the other boy ignored it. He yanked again, and deidara started to suck. The yanking stopped. He tightly closed his eyes, not wanting to see any of it. Zetsu roughly thrusted into the boy. deidara let out a whimper, which made a vibration in his mouth, causing tobi to moan.

Tears fell from the corner of his eyes as the other tow boys received pleasure form his body.

After a few more thrust, dedara came over the wooden floor. His body was sepnt, but the others didn't care. Tobi gulped and came into the blodnes mouth. He pulled out, panting he layed his back aganst the wall. Deidara spit the white substance out of his mouth, trying to rid of the taste. Another painful thrust and zetsu came into the boy. he finally pulled out, and untied the boy. deidara quickly threw on his clothes. He inched over to the exit of the much hated tree house. While the other two were re-dressing, the blonde climbed down the ladder. He winched as painshot though his body. He was almost don, so he let go. He fell and landed on his knees. He weakly stood, his knee was cut, blood dripped down his leg. Not caring, he clethened his teeth and at the pain and took off running back to the safety of the school.

Konan decied to go ask pein if he had seen the lost boys. Sasori was about ot follow, when he heard rustling. He turned and saw someone coming from the forest path. Deidara.

"Deidara!" konan turned and also saw the boy. "DEI!" konan ran to the boy. she ran infront of the boy. "here have you been?!...dei?" she saw the tear stains on his face. blue eyes gazed into hers before tears welled up. deidara fell to his knees, letting out a whimper as grass invaded the cut. Konan kneeled next to the crying boy, who tightly held onto her. sasori ran over and kneeled. He saw the cut and bood. "dei? Where were you?" he took a deep breath. "i-i…they…I didn't wanna un! i-I said no!!" both teens eyes went wide. Sasori pulled deidara from konans grasp. He picked the boy up bridal style. Konan was on their heel.

They were in konan's room. Sasori gently layed the blonde on the bed. Konan sat and put an arm around the boy. "deidara…what happned?" he let out a choked sob, crying into her neck. "i-I said no un!" "shh im sure did hunny…but what happened?" saori stod infront of them. Each cry the blonde made tugged at the boys heart. Deidara took a deep breath. sasori lend down and gently brushed away some tears. "Come de…you can tell us…" he took another deep breath, trying to regain his composer. He looked down at the floor and told them the whole story.

By the end, sasori was ready to kill. 'they….forced you?" the blonde gave a slight nod

Sasori clenthed his fists. "i…need some air…" he turned and stormed from the room. Konan hugged the boy, gently rocking him. "deidara…I have an idea…." The blonde looked up at her. "hows about I ask miss tsunada if you can move into my room?" the blonde gave her a soft smile. "i-id like that un…id like that a lot…." Konan smiled at the boy.

I no matter how much they abuse this boy….he still remeans so innocent…..sasori…you better kill that ass./i

deidara groined and opened his eyes. he sat up and stared out the window. iim never going for a walk in the woods again/i sighing, he got dressed for the day.

After that was done, he lifted the mattres on his bed. His eyes went ide. The notebook wasn't there. "b-but..where? how?...ithe letter! That's how danna found out about itachi and hidan…from a letter!/i deidara grabbed his shoes and threw him on with some diffuculty as he ran out the door.

Sasori was in the host room, standing in his favorite spot. He was staring out the window, his hands stuffed in his pockets. A smile graced his lips. ithis is just like when that crazy blonde came into my life/i. he snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. Zetsu walked in. the green-haired boy looked over at the redhead. "sasori…is something wrong?" the said boy was glaring at him. "a better question is whats wrong with you!" "excuse me?" sasori clentched his fist and stepped towards the older boy. "I know what you did you sick bastered" zetsu rasied an eyebrow. "oh do you now?" he smirked at the boy. "so what? Suddenly you're the boys protecter or…do you want him to yourself?" sasori's fist twitched "im his friend, not some sicko like you!" the older boy crossed his arms. "come on, your gonna try and tell me you don't to have the blonde as well?" ruby eyes glared into yellow. "donr EVER compare me to you!..."his eyes drifted to the floor. "yes…I do like the blonde..but..im also his friend and I would never use him like you did!" zetsu sighed and took a step forward, so he towered over the boy. "are you gonna do something about it? Form here you don't look very threating" sasori threw him a dirty look. "I may be short but I can do a number on you" "oh really? Id like to see you try"

Deidara ran down the hall, but failed to notice the door that flew open. He let out a yalp as he ran into the said wood. There was a thud and he fell to the ground. "oh my god!" the person who opened the door ran over to the fallen blonde, some one was ith him, but deidara couldn't see, everything was blurry. "hey! It's the new hot girl!...you ok?" he saw something waved infront of his face. another kid kneeled next to him. "oh dear! Miss are you ok? Are you..awake?" silence. "naruto! You knocked her out!" "it was an accident I swear!" another voice reached the blondes ears. "what going on here? hey..is that…deidara?" someone pushed his hair out of his face. "oh great…here ill take over form here" deidara left arms lift him, but after that it all went black.

Sasori ducked, and set a kick flying into the older boys stomache. They had been at it for some time now. Sasori had a bad cut on his cheek, he had brusies all over. zetsu's lip was bleeding, he too looked bad, brusies covering him as well. The said boy let out a gasp, then tackled the redhead, sending them both into a table. Zetsu sat on his stomache, a hand around the smaller boys throat. "are you sure you want to push it sasori?" he stood and still holding the boys neck, he slammed him against the wall. "is it really worth it?" "y-yes" the boy closed his eyes and winched, trying to breath. "yes..its…HES worth its…all of this pain…he's worth it" zetsu smirked and lend close, putting hes lips near sasori's ear. "so…you LOVE him? is that what your saying?" ruby eyes slowly opened. "yes….i do…." It was a faint whisper, as if he was admitting it to himself for the first time, which he was. Zetsu's smirk grew. "well that's too bad now isn't it?" he chuckeld softly. "you see….ive made a little deal with someone already….so I guess youre a tad too late." Sasori threw the boy a death glare. "what…are you talking about?" the taller man looked away, then back at the boy. "your so naive. iI/i know who took the blondes diary and who's been sending those little messages." Sasori kicked his feet and little, and gasped for air. "what are you talking about?" "simple really. The blonde wouldn't want what's in that book to get out, so our little 'messenger' has decied to make a deal with the blonde" "l-like?" hs eyes were closed tightly, he clothed his teeth from the pain of not getting enough air, and zetsu's iron grip on his throat. "well, im not entirely sure…but I know what iI/i would do if I had that blonde under imy/i control." Sasori's eye shot open and glared daggers at the taller boy. "you…sick bastered..." with the last of his streanth, sasori's hand flew to his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Not bring out the blade, he jabbed the holder into the boys gut. Zetsu gasped and released the boy. sasori hit him in the face, then kicked him, knocking the boy to the ground. Sasori stood over the boy, blade out now, he stared down at him. "if you EVER as so much go NEAR him, ill kill you" with that, he turned and left the room, slamming the door.

Deidara groined and opened his eyes. "w-what?" a shadow passed over his face. "up I see" the blonde sat up and stared at kakuzu. "y-you!" the older boy smirked at the blonde. "you ran into a door. Pretty hard too" deidara bit his lip and stood form the bed which he was laying in. "um…thanks un?...ill just b going then…" he tried yo get out the door, but kakuzu slammed it shut. "not so fast blondie" he put a hand on the boys shoulder, and pulled out the dark blue notebook. imy diary!/i the man smirked when deidara's eye went wide. "yes…I found it near the garden" "y-you better give it back un!" kakuzu smirked at the boy. "oh and why would I do that? Clearly you would rather have whats written here be secret right? Soo…." His smirked grew. "if you want it to be secret, you'll do as I say, or ill reveil everything written…to the school." "what un?! but then you'd ruin the host club!" kakuzu rasied an eyebrow. "so? Im graduating this year so why should I care what happened to that stupid club? Noone even respects me! exept…zetsu" he chuckled as deidara turned white. "yes…and if you tell anyone what he did ill tell everyone your secret." The blonde looked up at him in fear. "but…sasori and konan already know un!" he blinked, then smield. 'aah…sasori…" deidara didn't like that tone at all. "yes….about him. from this point on…I don't want you to talk to him anymore. Drop him, and ignore him…or else. Infact, I want you to ignore everyone….leave the host club at once" "b-but my debt!" kakuzu chuckeld. "oh don't worry about that….ill give you the money under two conditions, one you follow what I say…and two…you repay it back" deidara stared at him. "b-but…i…I don't have any money un!" the older boy shook his head. "you don't need…imoney/i" gripping the boys shoulder, kakazu pulled him into a teeth crashing kiss.

Sasori opened deidara's door, but saw it was empty. iwhere is he?/i worried, sasori went off to see if he was with konan.

Deidara yanked away from the boy. "no un! I wont un I wont!" he pulled form the older boys grasp. "I will be noones puppet! Especially if it means hurting those I care about!" "oh? you care about sasori? Is this true?" deidara blinked, then nodded. "yes…I care about him very much, and you can tell the whole world about that book, but ill never betray him un! never! Deidara pushed passed the boy and ran out the door. Kakuzu let out a growl and ran after him.

Deidara ran down a dark hallway, trying to lose the older boy. he took a short cut thorugh an old room. He came out the back door, and relised he was near the door to the garden. iand the host room!/i he picked up the pace.

He was almost there, when he ran into someone. Deidara blinedk and relized they were rather tall. ihe found me! crap!/i he turned to run, but they gripped his shoulders. "no un! let me go let me go un!" "whoa whoa! Calm down! Deidara its me!" the blonde looked up and saw a confused blue face. "kisame!" he jumped forad, hugging the boy. Please hide me!"

Konan stared at sasori. "what do you mean you talked to zetsu! What the fuck did you do to him?!" "that's not important! I think someones gonna try and hurt deidara!" "what?" sasori filled her in on him and zetsu's little conversation, of course he left out the fighting part. "oh god! Well go look for him dman it!"she rushed him out of the room. "ill go see if hidan's seen him" sasori stopped and turned. "you might wanna calla nurse" "sasori!" the boy had already left.

Kisame closed and locked his door. Deidara was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. "now whats going on?" deidara bit his lip. "I can trust you right?" kisame put a frindely hand on the bys head, ruffling his hair. "of course" he sat and deidara told him everything that had been going on since he came to the school.

By the end, kisame was staring at him in shock.  
"dear god…wait..you like sasori?" deidara blushed and looked away. "y-yea…but kakuzu! He might ruin the host club!" ksiame stood and smirked. "not If I can help it…stay here" he was about to open the door, when a knock was heard. Deidara jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Kisame cracked open the door. "hello?"

Sasori

"kisame! Have you seen deidara? i…I think he's in trouble!" "danna!" deidara ran over to ksiames side. The shark boy smiled. "goos…watch him" he slid out of the room and pushed sasori in.

when the door closed, deidara locked it. "what happened danna un?!" sasori relized he had blood on him.

"um…I kinda got in a fight with zetsu….dont worry he wont be bothinering you for a while." Deidara smiled and hugged the boy. "now who's this messenger? Zetsu told me about him, but not who he is"

deidara told the redhead what had happened with kakuzu

"but…why forbid you from seeing me?" the blonde blushed and looked away. "cause in the diary un……he knows…I like you un" "me?" deidara took a deep breath, now or never. "yes danna un! I really really like you! but I never told you cause if you read that book you'll think im a whore and im not good enough! im sorry un! its all my fault zetsu tried to hurt you!" sasori blinked in disbelief.

"deidara…."

He sat next to the boy on the bed. "one, I attacked zetsu CAUSE he hurt you. two, I do NOT think you're a whore and final…you are good enough…maybe too good infact..but the fact is…

I love you deidara"

He cupped the boys chin in his hand, and gently kissed him. deidara gasped, but happily returned it.

"I love you too danna un" he kissed the redhead deeper. "I was so afraid you would reject me un" sasori laughed, pulling the boy into his lap. "how could I reject you? your beautiful" he kissed the boys forehead.

Deidara gently pulled away, staring into the boys eyes. "im sorry danna, but I don't wanna stay here….only trouble awaits for us" sasori nodded, hugging the boy close. "yes I know, I don't want to stay either" deidara smield up at the boy. "then lets not un! the hst club, if the notebook gets out, the host club will be over. Before that happenes, lets get out un……lets run away" sasori kissed the boy. "yes….lets.

Sasori stared into the blue eye he was in love with. 'ready?" 'ya un"

The redhead handed their tickets to the trainmaster, then they boarded. They took a back window, deidara layed a ahdn on the glass, watching as they finally left the town. "nervouis?"

The night before they snuck off the grounds. The sun had rosed. Soon they would relies the boys had left. If they had time. Konan found out kakuzu released the blondes diary to the school newspaper. They made sure to wish her good bie, before sneaking off. They knew all the host members would get in trouble, and there would be lots of questions. They may even be expelled. Plus everyone would find out the 'new hot girl' was a guy. Boy their gonna enjoy that.

But none of these thoughts went though either boys head.

Deidara was currenly laying his head on sasori's shoulder, who gently kissed the blondes forehead.

They would get off in the next town over and start again at a new school, but this time would be different.

They would have each other.


End file.
